Hopelessly in love
by PigfartsRules
Summary: Darren loves Lauren. He knows this. But does she know? CRISSPEZ
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a song-fic requested by me! Tell me what you think in the little text-box at the end**

**I hope you enjoy! The song is 'Sami' by the way.**

_I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

Darren had the biggest crush on this girl. But then, so did half the male population on campus. She was perfect. She had shoulder length golden-brown hair, big brown deer eyes and an infecting smile. He sat next to her in a few classes. So when she auditioned for Litttle white lie, she got it. None of the other girls could compare to her. And then it was the kiss between Toby and Tanya...

_And I can't stand it when I'm staring at her eyes_

_And she's not looking back_

_It ain't a big surprise_

The kiss was great. He felt electrified afterwards, and he forgot his line. But when he tried to catch her eyes later, she avoided him. It hurt, but he wasn't surprised. She could get any guy on campus, why would she pick him? But a part of him still hoped.

_I've heard music_

_I've heard noise_

_I wish that she could hear her voice_

_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But she's gone when I awake_

They became friends. Darren wanted more, but he didn't want to lose her. It hurt, seeing her with other guys. But he'd rather be just her friend than the creepy guy who's in love with you. But in his dreams, they were together. In his dreams, she loved hm just as much as he loved her. But then he woke up. And he was alone again. Sometimes he just thought of her. Her laugh, and how her eyes lit up. How passionate she became when she acted. The incredible voices she could do. Sure, she couldn't hit as high notes as Jaime, or play the bongo-drums like Meredith. But she was perfect in her own way. But she didn't know any of this. Not how beautiful she was, how adorable her eyes were. And most of the guys were idiots. They never told her.

_Lauren_

_Lauren_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder if she'll ever see through my disguise_

_I'm under her spell_

_Everything is fallen, and I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who she is_

_But she don't know who I am_

He loved her. That was the simple truth. But love is never easy. Love can make a man a fool, and Darren was the greatest fool of them all.

_Lauren_

_Lauren_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_I've seen you singing on that stage_

_Looking like an angel_

_And all I do is pray_

_That maybe_

_one day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_

_There's something more_

_Than I'm trying to say_

_When I say_

_Lauren_

_Lauren_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

_Lauren_

_When I say_

_Lauren_

_Oh when I say_

_Why can't you see what you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

He could never tell anyone what the song 'Sami' originally was. Maybe one day. When he had enough courage to tell her what he felt.

One day

**So, what do you think? Should I write another chapter, or let it be a One-shot? Please review, or I won't know your opinion and what I could improve. Because there is always, ALWAYS, room for improvement, that's why I'm holding out for a ten. 'Cause I'm worth it.**

**My AN just became a quote. Whatever. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone wanted more of this, so here you are, someone.**

**I love all of you reading this!**

Her head was telling her to let go, her heart telling her not to. It was just a little crush, she told herself. She had never really felt this way before. And it _had_ to be _him._ The cutest, dorkiest, most talented, nicest guy on campus. There was no way in hell he would like her back. For him, she was just a friend. The only time they had done anything more than a friendly hug, was scripted. That was probably what made her realise. And now she was falling for her best friend.

Her phone flashed. A text from him, asking her if she wanted to come over and practice. She replied, that yes, she wanted to come over. This would be a night of restraining.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

He was a flirter. He loved teasing her mercilessly and he never seemed to be in a serious mood. They would be practicing for the new play, Summertime.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

It was obvious that she liked him. He had to have noticed something? Either he was really blind or he was just pretending to be, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Sometimes she just wanted to tell him. But then she would lose him.

_Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

They would have to kiss in the play. It wasn't surprising at all, since Julia was the director, and she knew about Laurens' feelings for him. She would have to try keeping her feelings out of this, as much as possible. It would be very hard, but she had to remain professional. She liked him, but she had to forget that for a while.

The were supposed to go through all their scenes together. Including the kiss. Which meant they would kiss in his apartment. She wasn't sure she could do this.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavier_

_I wanna run and hide_

He leaned in to kiss her. It was so hard not to just kiss him right there. She couldn't do this to herself. No, she had to leave. But then, he grabbed her chin lightly, and kissed her. In that moment, she knew what it was like to feel at home.

_I wanna run and hide_

_I do it every time_

_You're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

The kiss went on for much longer than it was supposed to. It was not soft either. It was passionate and fierce. It was he who broke it of, and they stood there, catching their breaths, staring in each others eyes. He broke their eye-contact.

"I shouldn't have..." he started

"You shouldn't have broken that perfect kiss of" she finished for him. He looked up at her, raising one eyebrow in surprise.

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

"I think we need to practice some more on that particular part" she said with a smirk. His surprised look became questioning.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him. They were kissing again before she was even done speaking.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for_

_What are you waiting for_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

They were advancing to the bedroom before they knew it. They started undressing each other.

"Lauren, are you sure you..."

"Shh" she put her index finger on his lips, successfully silencing him. They continued undressing

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_ It's us that made this mess _

_Why can't you understand_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

Looking back, it was probably the best day of her life. There was no regrets that night. Just love

**This was a little happier! Tell me what you think, even if you think it's shit.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses**

**Me**


	3. Showtime

**I'm back! This is probably going to be the story I'm writing on when I can't write my other story, Teenage dream.**

**Enjoy and review!**

You know what they say, that rumors travel fast? Well they don't. Atleast not when you want them to. Not a single guy seemed to know that Lauren was taken, and they just had to flirt with her. Luckily, she wasn't taking it seriously. She only had eyes for Darren, and he had never been happier. Not even when he got his first guitar when he was 5 years old.

The looks on their faces when they saw who she was watching was too perfect. Envy. That was a look he knew well. After all, it used to be him who looked envious when he saw her with someone else. And that happened often.

But now he was the lucky guy. She was almost too good to be real. Maybe she was something he had made up in his head. If that was the case, he was happier with an imagined girl than he ever would be with a real girl.

But she was as real as you can get, and so were they.

They still had the play to worry about though. Julia had told them that they had no time for any romances outside the stage. So no kissing on practice, unless they were doing the scene where their characters kissed. And they had to do it over and over, since the kiss always became too heated. Julia had even considered cutting it out, but it was way too important in the plot to be cut out. Darren was glad for that. That kiss was perfect. And so were they.

…...

The premiere night. There was way more people than they expected to come. It was not just family and friends out there. There were people they didn't know at all, and this was just one of many university plays in Basement Arts. There was no way they'd all get a seat. They would have to give them tickets for their next show.

Julia was absolutely hyper. She was running around, checking if everyone knew their lines, that the costumes weren't messing up and making sure that nothing was missing from the scenery.

People's nerves were starting to kick in. Lauren was almost hyperventilating. She was not ready for this. There were too many people out there.

She felt hands on her waist. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered "Calm down Lo. You've done this a thousand times." She slowly calmed her breathing down, and when she was completely calm, she spinned around so she was facing him "thanks" she said, and kissed him. But then Julia walked in.

"We don't have time for this, the play starts in 5 minutes" she yelled at them

"Yes, _mom"_ Lauren said, walking out. Julia ignored the jab and gave Darren a look.

"If you ever hurt her, you'll be in big trouble from me" she said to him. "Yes, ma'am" he said, seriously.

"Now you need to go on stage" she finished, leaving Darren for himself. Lauren has very over-protecting friends, and Julia was just one of them. But no time for thinking about that now. It was time for their last pep-talks before they would let the audience in.

Showtime!

**I really have no idea where I'm going with this story. Maybe you have some ideas? If not, I'll just do whatever I feel like, and that wouldn't end well. I would probably end up making the characters miserable.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
